The Lost Salvatore - Re-Upload
by AJxLovatic91
Summary: What if there was another Salvatore that wasn't mentioned? What will happen once he goes back to see his brothers again? A crossover of twilight and vampire diaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a re write of my story 'The Lost Salvatore'. I realized that I can do much better with this story and I hope I did do better than before. The story is set in the middle when Stefan and Damon have just opened the tomb and found out Katherine wasn't in there.

A little background for this story is that Devon was given a chance at a normal life without human blood when he met Carlisle in 1915. He switched to the animal diet and even though it didn't make him as strong as before he felt better about himself. Devon kept his last name since that was the last connection he had with his brothers.

Devon looks like both of his brothers. He has crystal blue eyes like Damon and light brown hair like Stefan does. He smiles like Stefan and smirks a lot like Damon does. Devon wants to feel more human like Stefan does. He hates taking another human's life at least he feels like his life or his family's life is being threatened. He was abused his whole life by his father. He was blamed for his mother's death but at times his father did actually act like he cared about Devon.

Devon is a very caring person and he tries his best to not let his past get to him. He embraces life like it will be his last day on earth. For Devon he wasn't like his adopted siblings. The 17 year old barley smiled or laughs or joins them in any kind of activities. When he did laugh or smiled or join them it was rare for him. Devon lives his life the best he can and makes sure to not give in to his blood lust.

Devon Salvatore-Cullen was enjoying his afternoon with his siblings before they left for the school day. He was laughing and smiling which was rare in the 17 year old boy. A few minutes into the conversation he started to hear someone calling his name. The voice and scent was familiar to Devon. He looks around the parking lot and sees someone in the far end of the parking lot.

Devon was shocked and angry at the same time. 'Katherine?' He questions himself.No it can't be her, she died in the fire, and I must be seeing things.Devon takes a good look at her from the distance he was at and with his good sight he knew he wasn't being fooled. It was Katherine!

"Edward, I'll meet you guys at home. I have to go talk to someone."

"Alright Dev but be careful."

Devon nods his head at his adopted brother. He grabs his bag and puts it over his shoulders. Devon walks over to Katherine and Katherine goes further into the forest. When they get to the middle of a field Devon puts his bag on the ground and stands far away from Katherine. This girl caused him nothing but pain and misery in his human life and she is the reason for him being a vampire and losing his brothers.

"You are supposed to be dead."

"Awe Devon is that a way to greet an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine."

"Devon now there is no need to be so harsh."

Devon wanted to kill her. He could but then again he isn't a killer. He might have killed people for their blood but he changed his ways and vowed to never kill again at least he needed to protect his family.

"Why are you here Katherine? I know you are not here for a social visit."

"Right you are Devon. I'm here to tell you some news."

"What news could you possibly have to tell me?"

Katherine walks closer to Devon and Devon backs up. He didn't trust Katherine one bit. She ruined everything good in Devon's life. His brothers died trying to save Katherine and he was a vampire which Devon hated being. Devon was always going to hate Katherine it will never change.

"You do remember Stefan and Damon do you?"

Just hearing their names was making tears come to Devon's crystal blue eyes. He can't even look in the mirror because of how much he looks like his brothers. All he sees staring back at him was Stefan and Damon and it hurts him more than anyone can imagine.

"Their dead Katherine and have you forgotten it was because of you? There is no news you can give me that involves them."

"That is where you are wrong Devon. They are very much alive well dead but they are vampires just like you."

Stefan and Damon are alive, that can't be true. I saw them died.Devon looks into Katherine eyes looking for a sign of her lying but he couldn't find any lie in those brown eyes just the truth.

"Do they know that I'm alive or you didn't bother telling them?"

"You can do that on your own. How about you give them a heart attack for me so I don't have to kill them myself?"

Devon gets her hand in a death grip and shows his fangs and veins under his eyes.

"You better not touch them Katherine. You caused enough pain; you don't need to cause any more pain. Now I want you to leave and to not come back here. I will go to Mystic Falls to see my brothers and if I do see you I don't care I will kill you."

Katherine smiles evilly at him and runs off into the distance. Devon didn't know what her plan was. He didn't really care. Katherine was of his past and now he needed to focus on finding his brothers and let them know he was alive.

He grabs his bag off of the ground and runs the distance towards his house. Questions were going to be ask, Devon knew that much. All Devon did know was that he had to convince his adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, for him to go to Mystic Falls for his brothers. To admit Devon didn't want to go to Mystic Falls since all that town had was bad memories of a past he didn't want to remember.

Mystic Falls, 1864

The year was 1864. Devon was close to the age of 17 years old. Damon was back from the war. Stefan was paying most of his attention their house guest, Katherine. Damon was no accepted to paying attention to Katherine. Stefan and Damon didn't spend time with Devon anymore or even talk to him because their always with Katherine, trying to win her love.

Devon was in his bedroom, reading a book and he starts hearing his brothers fighting again over which brother can have Katherine. Devon hears this fight almost every night now and he was sick of it. He puts his book down and opens the door of his room and goes to the stair case. He looks down and sees Stefan and Damon getting physical with each other.

Devon runs down the steps and pushes them away from each other. Of course Damon thought it was Stefan that pushed him so he tries to punch Stefan but he hits Devon, breaking his nose. Devon falls to the ground. His brothers stop fighting and Damon was horrified at what he did to his little brother.

"Devon, are you alright?"

Stefan asks him with concern in his voice. Devon might be 16 but tears were falling from his eyes. He pushes Stefan's hand away and wipes the blood from his nose. He was used to pain since all his father did to Devon was beat him every day and night. This was not anything new to him.

"Why can't you two stop your fighting? All this woman has done is caused us to hate each other but y'all do not see it! Damon hit me because of you two fighting over her! I know I'm not important to you two anymore but you did not need to break my nose. You two are not the brothers that I thought I knew."

Their father, Giuseppe, wakes up from all the noise. He might not like Damon or Devon that much but he did show worry when one of his sons were sick or hurt. When he sees his youngest son with a blooding and broken nose he tries to help Devon clean it up but Devon didn't want his help. He runs up the stairs, away from his father and brothers.

"What happened to your brother Stefan and Damon?"

Stefan was the one that spoke up first. He knew Damon will get a beating for it but their father wouldn't hit Stefan.

"We were fighting again Father. Devon tried to stop us. I thought Damon pushed me and I went to punch Damon and I punched Devon in the nose by accident. I'm sorry Father; I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Stefan Salvatore you know damn well that you do not physical fight with your brothers. Now you both go upstairs to your rooms while I tend to your younger brother."

Damon hurries out of the room with Stefan. They both go to their rooms. Devon was on his bed crying in his pillow from the pain of his broken nose and also that he felt like he didn't have brothers anymore. He hears his father come into the room and he was thankful this was one of his good days. He felt happy being taken care by his father like it was supposed to be.

"Let me see that nose of yours Devon."

Devon sits up in his bed while his father looks his nose over. He hands his son a napkin to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes he checks Devon's nose and sees that the blood has stopped. When he touches his son's nose Devon flinches away from his father.

"It is broken Devon. I have to place the bone before it gets worst."

Devon nods his head and bites his lip from the pain that was going to come. Giuseppe takes one side of his nose and the other side and moves the bone into place which causes Devon to scream. When he was done Giuseppe cleans up the mess and hugs his son which he has never done before.

"Do not worry about your brothers. Everything will work out fine between you three."

They say goodnight to each other and his father leaves the room so his son can sleep.

Those were the good days with his father. After that night he refused to speak to his brothers. He refused to be near them because to Devon Stefan and Damon weren't his brothers anymore.

A year later he was changed into a vampire and now he was living with the Cullen's, his family that he can actually call a family. Carlisle is the father he always imagines having and Esme was the mother he never had. Devon was a good kid in his human life and vampire life. He has killed a lot of humans in the past and some vampires but it didn't affect Devon's kind and caring nature.

Devon knew he had to go see his brothers but it won't be a good reunion. Devon still has a lot of hate for them both and no matter what they say or do it won't change his feelings towards them. Devon sees his house when he walks up to it. He saw his father's car which meant he got out of work early. He puts his ear phones in and blasts his music. At this moment he didn't feel like talking to anyone or seeing anyone. If anyone did talk to him he knows he wouldn't be able to keep his temper in check.

When he opens the door Carlisle and Esme try to talk to him but Devon ignores them. He goes upstairs to his room and locks the door. Devon walks over to his closet and moves his shoe boxes to get a box that was behind the shoe boxes. When he takes the box down he slides his finger over it, smiling down at it. This box was full of his memories with his brothers and other special things from his human life.

He sits on his bed and opens the box. He takes out two pictures that were very special to him.

They were the last pictures of him with his older brothers. He slides his fingers over Damon and Stefan's faces. They were smiling and this was the time that they were actually brothers. Devon was 14 in this picture while Damon was 19 and Stefan was 15. They were happy and close as brothers. To admit Devon does miss them and does wishes to see them again. Now Devon gets the chance. Devon needed to go as soon as he can. He needed to talk to them and see them for himself.

After an hour of being in his room alone Devon decides to go talk to Carlisle and Esme. He was hoping they agreed to let him go. Devon has been on a tight leash with his parents since he was skipping school and was lying to them about where he was hanging out. He was off grounding but Carlisle still doesn't let him out of his sight.

Devon walks into the kitchen where his parents were talking but they stop when they see him.

"Can I speak to you guys for a moment?"

"Yes Dev you can."

Esme answers him in a loving mother voice. Devon takes a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. He looks up to them and sees concern in their eyes.

"The reason I didn't come home with the others was because I saw someone from my past. I saw Katherine my creator."

Carlisle and Esme were more concern then before. They knew that Katherine caused nothing but trouble for Devon. They hear from Devon all the time that if he saw her again he will kill her. When they hear that come out of their caring and lovable son's mouth they knew that Katherine was marked for death in Devon's mind.

"What happened? Did she try to hurt you?"

Devon shakes his head no at them.

"She told me some news about my brothers."

"What news? Are they not dead?"

Carlisle asks in confusion. Devon shakes his head no at them again. Now they both were confused so Devon tries to explain the best that he can.

"According to Katherine my brothers are alive. A few weeks after I was changed they were changed into vampires also. They are living in Mystic Falls."

Carlisle and Esme are speechless at first. They didn't know whether to believe what Devon was saying or not. They know Devon wouldn't lie about that type of things. He does have problems with lying to them but after being grounded for two months for lying and skipping school they knew Devon wouldn't risk being grounded again.

They can see Devon was holding in his emotions. Everyone in the family knew that Devon's brothers are a bad subject for him. Devon barley speaks about them. He refuses to tell the family what happened between them before Devon was turned.

"I need to go back to Mystic Falls to see them and try to talk to them. They don't know I'm still alive and was turned."

Carlisle speaks up when his son says that to them. They knew that was going to be asked sooner or later. It makes sense that Devon wanted to see his brothers and try to reconnect with them.

"Dev you know I would not let you go on our own but your mother and I understand this is something you need to do on your own. We will allow you go as long as you keep in contact with us and come back home."

"Believe me I will be coming back home. I just need to speak with them."

"We know you do son. If you want to leave as soon as possible then you can. Just remember to listen to everything they say."

Devon nods in agreement at his father and mother. He goes upstairs and starts putting some clothes in a backpack along with his charger for his phone and a few other things. He checks his wallet and makes sure he has enough money for gas and food on the way to Mystic Falls.

About two hours later he was ready to leave. He goes downstairs and says his goodbyes to his siblings and his parents. He starts the car and was on the way to see his brothers

Last modified: 11:29 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls, VA:

In Mystic Falls the brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore were dealing with their own share of problems. They just got the tomb opened and now Damon was taking out his anger in a way Stefan was used to. Stefan has just got back from his girlfriend's Elena's house. Damon was feeding off of young girls and drinking.

Stefan enters the living room while Damon was dancing around with one of the girls without dropping his drink.

"Oh look its buzz kill bob, greetings little brother."

Stefan wasn't surprised by his brother's behavior. He was expected this from him.

"Can we talk, alone?"

Damon kisses the girl he was with on the cheek and says he will be right back. They go into the hallway to talk.

"I get it your worried about me. That's very nice of you. Don't be worried. There is no need, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal, get into the tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

Stefan crosses his arms and shakes his head at his stubborn brother.

"And that is what I'm afraid about."

"Relax little brother. It's not like I've killed anyone."

"What are you doing with those girls?"

"They will end up in their dorm rooms with only a headache… There is something going on, you didn't call me over here for a prep talk did you? So spill it."

"There was a woman by the name of Isobel in North Carolina at Duke you might have known."

Damon stands there rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"You wanna discuss the woman in my past right now, seriously?"

"You killed her."

Damon chuckles at Stefan when he states that to him. Damon didn't really care for this conversation at this point.

"And your point is?"

"I just want to know if you remember anything about her."

"Well I hate to bust your bubble but I don't remember anything at all about her. Now I have some girls I need to tend to."

Stefan huffs under his breath. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get information out of Damon. Stefan goes upstairs to his room to try to think things through. While he is in there he looks to the side of his table and looks at a picture of Damon and his little brother Devon. He never thinks of his little brother since he was dead and there was nothing he can do about it now. These were rare moments when he did think of Devon and wishes he was still alive. Stefan misses Devon a lot but never wants to admit it. He remembers all the good times with his little brother and the bad times. If Devon was here right now then maybe Damon wouldn't be this way.

Devon arrived in Mystic Falls 15 minutes ago. He parked his car at a place called the Mystic Grill. He decided to stop for some food before he went to the boarding house. He gets inside and sits at the bar. A young guy comes up to him while he was cleaning the bar table.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to town?"

"Yeah I'm just here visiting family."

"Well I'm Matt Donovan."

Devon takes his hand and shakes it and introduces himself.

"Devon, Devon Salvatore."

Matt looks at him confused at his last name. He didn't think there was any more Salvatore's in this town. After he lets go of his hand he pours Devon a drink.

"Thanks I really needed this."

Devon says smirking at him. Matt looks closely at Devon and he can see some features of Stefan and Damon in Devon.

"Are you related to Stefan and Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah I'm their little brother."

Matt was shocked by this. He never knew that there was a third Salvatore brother in the picture. Stefan and Damon never mentioned him but he can tell Devon wasn't lying since he did look like the both of the Salvatore's.

"They never mentioned you to anyone."

"I'm not surprise. I wasn't really in their lives until I was about 13 years old. Their parents, my parents gave me up for adoption when I was born. I have another family and now I'm visiting my brothers after so many years of being away from each other."

"That explains what I was trying to figure out."

"Yes it sure does. I have to get going. It was nice meeting you."

Devon leaves money for the drink and is on his way to his car. He decides now is better time than never. He drives the familiar road to the boarding house. When he arrives he takes his back bag out and puts it on his back. Devon walks up to the door and knocks on it loud so Damon and Stefan can hear him.

When he hears movement he gets ready to shock his brothers even though that's hard to do with a vampire. When Damon opens the door he feels like he is seeing a ghost. Damon has never forgetting his little brother but he knows this has to be a trick since Devon died a few weeks before they were changed. Damon gets angry and grabs Devon by the neck and takes him inside and slams him against the wall. Devon was struggling to get out of Damon's grip but Damon wasn't letting go of him.

"Who are you?"

Damon says through gritted teeth. His fangs were showing and Devon tries his hardest to control his temper right now.

"My name is D-Devon."

"What is your last name?"

"It is S-Salvatore."

Damon decides to not believe him and slams his body on the ground. At this point Devon gets angry and shows his fangs to Damon. He breaks out of Damon's grip and kicks Damon, Damon goes flying into the living room. Damon breaks a leg off of the chair and he runs full force at Devon and stakes him right in the stomach. Devon falls to the ground holding the wood in his stomach. Stefan comes down at that moment and runs over to Devon. He takes the stake out and Devon groans in pain.

Stefan gets a good look at Devon and he was in shock. Damon tries to finish what he started but Stefan blocks him. Devon looks up at both of his brothers and was angry but holds his emotions in because there is no point of being angry when he expected that from Damon. They both take a good hard look at Devon and they see that Devon is not lying about who he is.

"How… You died, we saw."

Stefan was speechless at this moment and Damon had no idea what to say.

"I did die but I was turned by Katherine."

Devon says to them while he stands up. He was healing but he wasn't healing as fast as he was used to.

"Katherine turned you? Oh that's just great."

Damon throws his hands in the air and goes to get himself a drink. Stefan and Devon follow him into the living room and Damon gives Devon a drink.

"I just had one."

"More for me then."

Devon sits down. It becomes silent for a few minutes when Stefan clears his throat and starts talking.

"How did Katherine changed you?"

"She compelled me at night when she was done with you two. She used to fed on me and then afterwards give me her blood. She killed me when I ran off that night."

"And now you're a great bad vampire like us?"

Devon didn't want to speak to Damon after almost killing him. He rolls his eyes at him and looks back at Stefan. Stefan was really happy about Devon being alive and that he was here right now. Stefan didn't know about Damon since he couldn't keep his comments to himself.

"Katherine came to me 2 days ago and told me that you guys were vampires and was living here. I needed to come here and see it for myself and talk to you both. We didn't really leave on good terms."

"No we didn't Devon but you had good reason to hate us."

"I don't hate you guys. Yes I was angry but I can never hate my brothers."

"Tell us everything Devon."

Devon gets ready to tell them half of his past. He wasn't going to tell them everything since they didn't really need to know everything.

"When I woke up I was like this. Katherine gave me a ring and told me everything I needed to know about being a vampire. She didn't give me a choice to finish the transition or not. She forced me to feed on a human and I killed them. I hated what I was. For weeks I tried to kill myself since I didn't want to live as a vampire. I knew vampires can die by a stake to the heart

and I tried to stake myself but couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I did drink human blood and I killed more humans then you can count. I could never control my blood lust. I needed more blood after I just fed. I was out of control. The Devon you see now is not the Devon before. I was mean and cruel to anyone I met. In 1915 I met a cold one, a vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen. He gave me the option to switch to the animal diet and I did. For years I haven't slipped but I still have problems controlling myself."

Stefan and Damon both stare at their brother in shock but Stefan was surprised that he was on the animal diet like he is too and also has the same problems like he does. He did not expect that from his little brother. Stefan lends in and hugs his brother for the first time in 145 years. Devon hugs Stefan back and let the tears fall. He missed his brothers and didn't want to hide it. Damon on the other hand doesn't show any comfort to his brother or any sign that he missed Devon. Inside he did miss Devon more than Stefan did but didn't want to show it.

"We are glad you are back."

Damon says finally to Devon. Devon looks up at his brother who takes a slip of his drink and pours himself some more.

"Yeah thanks I'm glad too."

Stefan decides to show Devon to his room that they never touched since he was believed to be dead. Stefan knew that Devon will probably switch it around and do his own thing to his room since it had all of his old things back when he was human. Devon opens his door to his old room and he sees that nothing has changed, Stefan was right.

Devon puts his bag on his bed and he looks around the room. He sees his old books, his old clothes and the picture frames of his brothers and him. He was surprised they didn't box up his stuff.

"How long are you here for?"

Stefan asks with his body on the door frame and his arms crossed. Devon sits on his bed while he answers his older brother.

"Just for a few days, I promise to return home to the coven I've been living with."

"What coven?"

"The Cullen's, they're not really a coven they are a family of vampires."

"What type of vampire are they?"

Devon did remember one thing of his brothers. They don't like to listen to him all they think is what is best for him which means if he says they are cold ones not only will Stefan freak out so will Damon and he won't be able to go back to his family because of his stubborn brothers.

"Uh, well, uh they are cold ones."

Stefan at first couldn't believe that Devon was living with cold ones since Devon was never this trusting. Damon was downstairs hearing what just came out of his littlest brother's mouth and before Devon can even blink Damon was in his room, next to him.

"I don't want you living with them anymore, Devon. You will live here with us."

Devon stands up in angry at what his brother just told him. Not even Stefan would say that to him. He had nothing to say when Devon told him who he was living with.

"I don't know who you think you are to tell me I can't live with them anymore. They have been my family for over 100 years and helped me in any way possible. Carlisle is the father I wished I always had and Esme is the mother I always wanted. They are my parents in every way possible. I'm not going to stop living with them and to tell you the truth I don't want to live with someone who just tried to kill me."

"They are cold ones Devon."

"What is the big deal? Fine, they are cold ones but I never cared. I love them as my family. Y'all are lucky that they even let me come here since they know what happened when we were human."

Stefan steps up and says something at this point. Stefan could see the anger rising in Devon at this point. He backs away Devon from Damon so there was no fight.

"Devon everything that happened between us wasn't right and I admit that. We regretting for years what happened between all of us but we couldn't make it up to you believing you were dead. Now we can make it up to you. Your right Damon had no right telling you that but he is just looking out for you."

"Yeah I know Stef. I'm not going to start living here. I'm going to keep living with them."

"We understand your choice. How about you unpack while I speak with Damon?"

"Okay sure."

Stefan and Damon leave Devon's room. They go downstairs to talk so Devon doesn't hear them. So far he wasn't getting off on a good start with his brothers. He needs to learn to control his temper but to Devon he had a right to freak out on Damon. Even though he was confused he really shouldn't have tried to kill Devon. Devon wasn't as strong because he hasn't fed and he was on the animal diet so he could have seriously got hurt from what Damon did to him.

Downstairs:

"Are you trying to push him out of our lives before he even gets a chance?"

Stefan basically yells at Damon about. Damon puts some blood in a cup from his blood bag and drinks some of it.

"You know I'm right."

"No you're not Damon. This family means a lot to him and if you take that away from him then he will never want to speak to us again and I don't know about you but I'm not losing him again."

Stefan says to Damon and leaves his brother to go see Elena and let her know what has happened. Damon is left to think over what just has happened and what Stefan said to him and Devon. He wasn't good with his emotions and he hates to show his emotions around people especially Stefan and now Devon. Damon did miss Devon a lot and he does regret what happened between all of them. He hates himself for the way he did treat Devon during their human years. He made Devon think he couldn't trust him like he used to.

He couldn't tell Devon to leave the only family that cared about him. He hasn't met them but one thing he did know that is if they took in his little brother then they must care about him like Devon said

Last modified: 11:32 PM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Devon wakes up the next morning in the boarding house. It's been the second day staying with his brothers. He didn't know what to expect or if Damon was going to still be an asshole to him. Devon takes his phone off of the charger and decides to call his parents so they can know he was here safe and what happened yesterday. He slides his iPhone to the home screen, goes to his contacts and calls his house phone. Someone had to be home it was most likely his mom that will answer. After two rings Esme answers the phone.

'Cullen Residence may I ask who is speaking?'

'Hey mom it's me.'

'Devon, how are you sweetie?'

'I'm fine. I called to let you and dad know I got here safe. I arrived last night but I was tired and went to sleep.'

'It's fine that you didn't call last night Dev, as long as you are safe that is all that matters. How was it seeing your brothers again?'

'I gave them the shock of their lives when Damon open the door and I was standing there. At first he didn't believe that it was me so we got into a physical fight and he stake me but before he can actually kill me, Stefan stopped him. I'm fine through he didn't do a lot of damage.'

'He staked you? Where, no where's near the heart right?'

'No, mom he staked me in the stomach. I bled a little but it went away after a few minutes."

'I'm glad you are okay honey. How is it being back in your hometown?'

Devon puts the phone on speaker while he gets himself dressed. He puts on navy blue jeans and puts on a white t shirt. He takes the phone off speaker and sits on the bed finishing talking to Esme.

'It is weird I will give you that. Being back in the boarding house brings back a lot of memories. My room from when I was human wasn't touched after my death. They refuse to pack up any of my things and didn't throw away anything. Everything was how I left it since 100 years ago.'

'Wow I would have expected them to at least throw away a few things, that is a surprise right there.'

'Yes it is. I have to go mom. I hear Stefan coming up here. Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them. I will call again. Bye I love you.'

'I will tell them. I love you too Dev.'

Devon hangs the phone up and when he does Stefan opens the door with a hint of a smile to his face. Stefan was full of happiness since his brother was back. He thought yesterday was all a dream. He thought he will wake up and find Devon not in his room but there he was sitting on his bed with a big mess of hair.

"Let me guess you were talking to your mother."

"Yes I was. Her name is Esme and she is Carlisle the leader's wife. I call them mom and dad since they never have turned their backs on me when I needed them in my life."

"I can tell they mean a lot to you. Do they have any other vampires living there?"

"Yes, three boys, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Then they are two girls, Rosalie and Alice. I' am pretty close with my adoptive brothers. Jasper and I have kind of been through the same things so he understands a lot more than anyone else does."

"That's good that you have a family in your life. That's what you deserve."

"Thanks for thinking that, Stef. Too bad Damon doesn't."

Stefan walks into his room while Devon was putting away some of his clothes and the other things he has bought with him. A lot has changed about his brothers especially Damon. He was more of an asshole now that he is a vampire but Stefan seems to still be the same brother he always remembered. Stefan can see that his brother hasn't changed that much from his human years. He still sees the little brother with the big smile on his face that didn't let things worry him.

"Don't worry about Damon Dev, he is just Damon."

"Yeah he is a big asshole."

"He might be but he is still our brother."

"I know Stef and I can deal with him like I always have."

Stefan did have plans to see Elena and her friends today and judging by Devon's attitude and his face expression he doesn't want to be around Damon. Stefan was thinking that it would be a good idea for him to meet Elena and make some friends since he was going to be here for a while.

"You want to meet my girlfriend today Dev?"

Devon turns around when he hears this.Stefan Salvatore has a girlfriend?Devon didn't want to believe that he had one since he really never had girlfriends when they were human. He chuckles at Stefan while he closes the closet door and walks over to the bed to get his phone.

"You have a girlfriend? You're not joking with me right?"

Stefan smiles and chuckles at his little brother, knowing he would crack a joke like that to him.

"I can get a girlfriend in my life Dev. It's not that much of a surprise."

"Ok, ok Stef I'll come to meet her."

"Good, finish getting ready and we will leave soon."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs."

Devon calls to him while he walks out of the room. As he looks around his room and at the old picture of his brothers and him he remembers the human years with them. This room of his brings back some memories he likes and some he hates. It is going to be strange for him to be back here after all these years. He does hope that Damon stops being an asshole enough for him to actually talk to him like he used to.

He puts his phone into his pocket and grabs a jacket, along with putting his shoes on. He goes down the stairs and into the living room but stops when he hears Stefan and Damon talking. He hides behind a wall, listening in on the conversation. They were talking about something that Damon did a long time ago but when he hears the name Isobel Flemming his eyes become wide and the name alone was bringing back memories he has been trying to forget. Let's just say they met a year after she was turned and she just used him for information like Katherine did. She pretended to love him but as usually it was all a lie. As soon as he found out what she really wanted him for, he broke it off with her and since that day he hasn't seen her.

Devon keeps hearing them talk about her. Even though he didn't want to do this and let them know, he really had no choice right now. Devon emerges into the living room and they stop talking and turn over to Devon. Devon sighs at them and walks over to them, while talking.

"I know who Isobel Flemming is."

Stefan was surprised by this. He didn't expect him to know her since he hasn't been in Mystic Falls until now. Damon didn't really care for this conversation about this girl but now that his little brother told them he knew her, he was interested now. Damon didn't think Devon would even know a girl since he was more like Stefan then he is like Damon. Damon sits back and listens to them talk with blood in his cup that Devon notices and controls himself since the blood was getting to him.

"How do you know her Dev?"

"Let's just say I wish I never met her. I was hunting with Edward, Jasper and Emmett but I went off on my own and then I saw her and we got to talking. I had a relationship with her for 4 months."

"Do you a mean a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship?"

"I wouldn't consider it that. She was using me only for information and when I found out I broke it off with her. I haven't seen her since 2008."

Stefan thinks back what was told to him from Alaric and what Devon was telling him does add up. That meant she wasn't killed, just changed. That is what Damon wasn't telling him and why he keeps getting out of the conversation.

Stefan turns over to Damon and sees he has a smirk on his face. Devon did like it when they fought since it was funny to him. He sits down, watching the both of them. If a fight did break out Devon will stop it.

"You changed her, didn't you?"

"Yes little brother, I did change her. She came to me, begging to change her, how could I turn her away?"

Devon smirks at this and says something that made him sound like Damon a little bit.

"I don't know Damon maybe by just killing her and leaving it like that. You might be older than us both but you're so stupid."

"You think you're a smart ass don't you?"

Devon chuckles at Damon when he asks that. He shakes his head a little bit and stands up from the couch, getting in his face. So far the Damon and Devon weren't getting along and Devon didn't want this but Damon seem to not want him back in his life.

"I get it from the best. Have you forgotten I'm your little brother?"

"No I have not forgotten. How can I when I see myself staring back at me?"

Stefan can see that Devon was close to hurting him with him acting like an asshole. Damon tends to do that to people when he feels like he needs to show who is boss. Stefan grabs Devon's arm and lends him out of the room and outside to his car. He didn't want them to two to fight since one of them will be hurt more and that will most likely be Devon.

"I don't know how you can deal with him or better yet, how can you live with him?"

Stefan starts the engine to the car and drives out of the driveway on the way to meet Elena and their friends at the grill.

"I wasn't planning on him living here. He just came here to open the tomb where Katherine was supposed to be but she wasn't so now he won't leave. I don't him living here either but I'm not going to kick him to the streets."

Author Note: I messed up in the last chapter. They don't know yet that Katherine is alive. I'm trying to follow the show but it's been a while since I watched the first season. So don't point it out because I did mess up, I already know I did. So don't mind it, I will just have Devon tell them in the next chapter.

Katherine wasn't in the tomb; well that explains how she was alive.Stefan and Damon don't know she is alive and roaming around this world. Devon knows his brothers aren't stupid and they have to have an idea she is alive still since she wasn't in the tomb where most of the vampires were when they died.

"Do you guys think Katherine is alive out there someplace?"

"Yes I believe so but I'm not going to go look for her."

They arrive at the grill and before Devon gets out of the car, Stefan stops him from the opening the door to warn him about Elena. He doesn't want Devon to attack Elena if he thinks its Katherine.

"There is one thing you should know about Elena before you meet her."

"What is that? That she isn't your girlfriend, you're just pretending."

If Devon didn't want to admit he was like Damon with his comments and when he smirks it's just like Damon. Stefan hits him playfully on the arm and shakes his head no at him.

"There is something about her that you will realize right away. She looks exactly like Katherine. Looks mostly but her personality is different from Katherine's."

"Do you mean that she has her hair and her face?"

"Yes exactly, but she doesn't act like her in any way."

My brother is dating a Katherine look alike, yeah that's not weird at all.Devon says to himself while he nods his head at Stefan.

"I promise to not attack her since she is different from Katherine."

Devon was telling the truth, no matter how much she looks like Katherine; he won't attack her since she is a different person, just the looks at the same. They walk into the grill and Stefan spots them in the back with Elena's friends, Bonnie and Caroline. Devon stays behind his brother and follows him over there. He wasn't around new people much so this was kind of new to him. Stefan lends down and kisses Elena on the lips while Bonnie and Caroline notice Devon and they both can tell he was related to Stefan and Damon since he looked like the both of them.

"Is this your little brother Devon?"

Elena asks Stefan and he nods his head at her.

"Elena, Bonnie, Caroline this is my younger brother, Devon Salvatore-Cullen. Devon this is my friends and girlfriend, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline."

Devon smiles at all of them and a wave at them, Stefan sits with his girlfriend and Bonnie while Caroline makes room for Devon. She was smiling at him and looking him up and down. No one had to say he was their brother since he looks just like them. He smiles at Caroline and she starts a conversation with him.

"So you are the famous little brother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"I wouldn't say famous. I'm just related to them."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17 like Stefan is. We always have been one year apart."

Bonnie already knew he was a vampire like Stefan and Damon were. She couldn't tell if he was like Damon or Stefan but from just looking at him and hearing him talk he seems like Stefan. Devon was looking over at Bonnie and he knew that she was a witch. It wasn't hard for him to tell when he came across one. Caroline kept talking to Devon but Devon wasn't giving full answers since he was being annoyed already. To Devon she talks way too much, more than his sisters at home.

"So Stefan told me that you are adopted?"

Elena asks him and Devon was happy he can talk to someone else. Caroline was getting on his nerves already.

"Yes I am. Our parents gave me up for adoption when I was a baby for personal reasons. I live with my adopted parents and siblings in Forks, Washington."

At that time Caroline and Bonnie got to the bathroom which leaves Devon, Stefan and Elena alone. Elena decides to ask him a question that has been on her mind since she was told he is a vampire too by Stefan.

"I do know you're a vampire like your brothers but what diet on you on?"

"Before my adopted father, Carlisle Cullen, found me I was out of control because I was drinking from humans. After he talked to me I started living with him and switched to the animal diet. I don't want to touch human blood again Elena so you don't need to worry about me while I'm here."

"I can tell your more like Stefan then your brother Damon. Is your adopted family vampires too?"

Devon chuckles a little at the part of him being like Stefan. That was always said by people when they were human and nothing has changed since he became a vampire.

"Yes they are but a different type. They are cold ones. Basically what type we are and our weaknesses and what can kill us won't kill them. They don't sleep, eat or anything that is human. They have golden/brown eyes which mean they drink from animals like I do."

"I never knew there was another type out there."

"I only know of our type and my family's type."

Elena was surprised there was another type out there since she only thought there was one. Stefan wasn't that surprised since he already knew of the cold ones. He never met one but he heard of them and so has Damon. While they are talking more about Devon and him being a vampire they stop when Caroline and Bonnie come back. Devon gets up to make room for Caroline and she keeps talking to Devon.

Devon can tell he made some new friends against his own will. When he looks at Stefan and Elena he can tell Stefan loves this girl and that he finally found someone and that made the youngest Salvatore happy inside for his older brother. For the rest of the day they get to know Devon and Devon gets to know everyone else. He was actually enjoying his time here but it will end soon when he needs to go back home to his other family

Last modified: 11:35 PM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week was almost over and on Sunday Devon needed to leave to go back to Forks. He has been keeping his family updated on what was going on and how everything was going. To admit he will miss his brothers a lot when he leaves even though Damon couldn't talk to him without being an asshole to him. He was able to make new friends here which were different for the 17 year old vampire since he doesn't have friends back in Forks. Bonnie and Devon actually talked without everyone else. He knew what she was and she knew what Devon, Stefan and Damon were so he wanted to set it straight that he doesn't drink from humans, that he was more like Stefan then Damon in his feeding habits. Bonnie trusted Devon and what he was telling her. She actually liked talking to him and didn't mind being alone with him. Devon can tell he was becoming close with Bonnie in the week he has been here but all Devon sees her as is a close friend he can talk to about things. Everyone, including Elena, knows Devon is nothing like Damon expect for the smirk and smart ass comments.

Devon was just waking up when Damon comes into his room. When he looks up from his phone, looking at the time, he groans and rolls his eyes when he sees Damon. He wasn't the brother he even wanted to see right now.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"What do you want Damon?"

"Get up and get ready. We are going for a drive."

Devon was confused by what he just heard.Damon wants him to go someplace with him?That was strange to Devon since Damon hasn't done anything with him since he got here. All he has been doing to the youngest Salvatore is annoying him.

"Why? So you can kill me?"

Damon smirks at his brother and throws him his jeans and a blue t shirt.

"If I wanted to kill you, believe me, I would have done it by now."

Damon leaves the room for Devon to get himself ready while he goes downstairs to get everything ready. Stefan was at school and Damon knows Sunday afternoon he is leaving so he didn't want to leave on bad terms with him. He didn't want a repeat of history.

It takes Devon ten minutes to get ready and he puts his phone in his pocket and goes downstairs. He doesn't find Damon down there but with his vampire hearing he hears him outside. He goes out the front door and closes it behind him. He walks to the garage and sees Damon in an old car that Devon was guessing was Damon's car and had to be important to him since it looked brand new still.

"You like it little brother?"

"Yeah, it's a very nice car."

"Well stop drooling over it and get inside before I leave you."

Devon rolls his eyes at him again while he gets in the car. He puts his seatbelt on since he was used to it when he was driving his car. Damon drives out of the driveway and away from the boarding house. They drive out of Mystic Falls which was confusing Devon. He didn't know what Damon was planning or where they were even going. Throughout the drive it was silent in the car but after 30 minutes Devon sees a sign that says Georgia on it.What the hell are we doing here?

"Um Damon, what are we doing in Georgia?"

"We are going to a place I haven't been to a while, don't worry I'm not bringing you here to kill you."

Devon sits back in his seat, having nothing else to even say to his brother. He didn't know what is the purpose of all of this but it better not end up with one of them dead.

They arrive at the place Damon used to go to. When Devon gets out of the car he sees that it was an old bar that was also a restaurant. Damon puts his arm around his brother and goes into the place with him. He goes over to the bar with him as a bartender comes over to them that knew Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, I was wondering when I will see you again."

"You know her Damon?"

Devon asks his brother while he sits on a bar stool.

"Bree, this is my youngest brother, Devon."

Bree smiles at Devon and can see the features of Damon in Devon. She gives the two of them some beers and Devon takes a slip of it. He usually doesn't drink since Carlisle and Esme don't allow him to but they won't know so it won't hurt to have some.

"I'm Bree, an old friend of your brother."

"You look so young though?"

Bree chuckles and smiles at Devon setting down everything on the bar, she lends in to Devon so no one else can hear them.

"I'm a witch."

The youngest Salvatore eyes widen. He would never guess that this woman was a witch. When

he met Bonnie he knew right away she was a witch but with this woman he would have never been able to tell. Devon was meeting too many witches in the short time he has been here. He drinks the rest of his beer, while Damon was drinking his slow. While Bree was with other people he decides to talk to Devon like he planned to.

"I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you either."

Devon was looking the other way but heard Damon clearly. He looks over at him and sees he was being his normal self, the brother Devon does remember. This is why he took him out, to talk to him so he doesn't leave and have Devon think Damon hates him. He should have known right from the start but he wouldn't have guessed that with the way Damon has been acting towards him since he arrived here.

"I know you don't hate me Damon. With your attitude I did think you didn't want me back in your life."

Damon can hear the sadness in Devon's voice when he tells him that. Damon didn't want him to think that since it wasn't true. It was the opposite. He wanted Devon in his life. He missed him a lot more than Stefan probably. If it wasn't for him being an asshole to Devon then his little brother wouldn't have thought any of that. It was his fault.

"That is not true Dev. I'm happy you are here and I do want you back in my life. When we got the news you died life wasn't the same for us, especially me. I wanted you back, I prayed to god for a miracle. I never forgot you Devon, I regretted the way I acted with you and I always wished for a chance to say I'm sorry to you. This is not my character since I'm the big bad vampire but you have a right to know that I'm sorry for everything that happened when we were human. I'm sorry I'm making you think I don't want you in my life because Dev I do, that's all I wanted."

With Devon hearing this from Damon he can tell it wasn't him being a smart ass or anything. He was being the brother Devon remembers, the brother that he missed. He can see in Damon's eyes that he was holding back his emotions, trying to not get upset since that wasn't Damon. He was known as the bad big vampire to everyone and doesn't want to ruin his reputation.

"I believe you and Damon I forgive you."

"The brother I remember forgives too easily."

"I have good reasons to forgive you Damon."

Damon lends in and hugs his brother for the first time in 100 years. Devon was surprised he was doing this in public but hugs him back. Damon doesn't let it last long though and let's go after Devon hugs him back. Damon wipes his eyes that were ready to fall and drinks the rest of his beer.

"I love you Damon and for the record I never hated you guys. I missed you guys too."

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't."

Devon chuckles at Damon and pats him on the back. They order more drinks which weren't a good idea for Devon but he didn't really care since what his parents don't know won't hurt them. For the rest of the day they talk, drink and play some pool. At 4:00pm, Damon decides it was time for them to leave since Devon was drinking way too much and didn't want to get him drunk before he has to go home.

Damon and Devon leave the bar with Devon having a buzz. Damon was paying attention on opening the car and Devon wasn't paying attention, he was waiting for Damon to open the car door so he can get in. Without looking over his shoulder, a unknown vampire turns Devon around and punches him, full force, in the face which knocks Devon to the ground since he hasn't feed for two days. Damon rushes to his brother's side to help him out but the vampire was full of anger at Devon and takes Damon by the neck of his jacket and throws him far away so he can finish what he started.

"W-Who are y-you?"

"It's typical of you not to remember me. I'm here for revenge Devon, to honor my girlfriend that you killed. Oh Devon, I've been searching every where's for you and now that I found you, I will kill you."

Devon splits blood on the ground, tries to get up to fight back but this vampire was too strong for him. He knew he should have fed when he needed to but was stupid and held it off. With a lift of his foot he kicks the vampire and he hits a brick building. Devon gets up, no matter how much pain he was in, he makes a run for it. When he slows down to catch his breath, the vampire takes him by the neck of his shirt and slams him against a brick building. He takes a strake out of his coat pocket and stabs Devon in the stomach, pushing it in deeper. Devon screams out in pain while he falls to the ground with the vampire holding the strake in his stomach.

"D-Damon!"

He stood no chance fighting right now and Damon was his only hope at this moment. He felt too weak from not feeding. The vampire laughs in Devon's face when he yells for his brother and puts the strake deeper in his stomach.

"Your brother can't save you now."

"I'm s-sorry for w-what I did."

The vampire had no sympathy for Devon and laughs in his face again, with an evil smirk on his face. With Devon right where he wants him, he takes the gun out with wooden bullets in them. He pulls the trigger and shoots Devon on the side of his stomach. Damon, at vampire speed, runs at the vampire and takes the strake out of his brother and stakes the vampire with it, killing him. Devon falls to the ground and passes out from all the pain. Damon tries to shake him to wake him but all he heard from Devon's mouth was groaning and moaning in pain. He wasn't healing that fast and Damon knew he needed to get him home to take care of him.

Damon takes off his leather jacket and puts it over Devon. He carries him to the car and puts him the backseat. He starts the car and goes as fast as he can to Mystic Falls.

Almost close to an hour they arrive back in Mystic Falls and at the boarding house. Devon was kind of waking up but was moaning in pain. Damon picks him up and at vampire speed, runs inside the house where Stefan was with Elena. Damon puts Devon on the couch and Stefan comes into the room with Elena. Elena gasps at seeing Devon the way he was right now. Stefan walks over to them and knees down, trying to get Devon's attention but Devon was in and out right now. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"What happened to him?"

Stefan demands of Damon as he stands up with Elena at his side.

"I will tell you after we heal him. Go get a blood bag from the basement."

"Damon we can't give that to him."

With a stern voice towards Stefan and an attitude like he always has he says,

"I don't give a damn Stefan, you go down to that basement and get him what he needs. He is not going to die."

Stefan doesn't question Damon any further. At vampire speed he goes in the basement, grabs a blood bag and runs up the stairs. He hands it to Damon and Damon picks up his brother's head, holding it while trying to wake him up so he can drink it.

"Come on, Dev, wake up for me. This will be you feel better, come on little brother."

Devon wakes up a little bit to see what it was. Damon takes this chance so he doesn't pass out again. He opens his mouth and puts the blood into his mouth. When Devon feels it down his throat he squeezes the bag with his hand and drowns it. When he was done, he was feeling a little better. He sits up to see Damon and Stefan at his side, along with Elena behind Stefan with her hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Dev?"

Stefan asks with concern in his voice. Devon holds his stomach a little bit since it was hurting still but he wasn't going to have more blood. He knew if he did he wouldn't be in control anymore. It was dangerous for him to have human blood since it can turn him back into his old ways. Devon was going to control himself though, he needed to.

"I'm better now."

"What happened with Damon?"

Stefan was looking at Damon and Devon when he asks this. Stefan is thinking Damon hurt him and isn't turning them since he hasn't been nice to Devon since he got here. Devon shakes his head at Stefan because he knew what he was thinking.

"Damon had nothing to do with this. He saved my life out there. A vampire attacked me and knocked out Damon so he beat me up and almost killed me. If it wasn't for Damon stopping him and killing him, I wouldn't be here right now to defend him. Believe me Stef, we are better now."

"Wait, you two talked, finally?"

Stefan asks with a raised eyebrow, with a confused tone to his voice.

"Yes Stefan we did. I took him out and we had a long talk."

Damon informs Stefan while looking down at his little brother. Stefan has never seen Damon this way before. He actually looked happier now. It was a good thing for Damon. Stefan remembers Devon being Damon's reason to be a good person. He knew Devon looked up to the both of them, especially Damon, since he was the oldest. Now that Devon was back, maybe Damon will be that person he was before they were turned.

Devon hears his phone ringing and when he looks at the screen he sees it Carlisle calling him. He goes into the other room to answer it since he didn't want to talk in front of everyone.

'Hey dad, what's up?'

'Devon, son, are you alright? Alice had a vision of you being attacked then your future disappeared.'

'Yes dad I'm fine now. I was attacked by a vampire who wanted me dead, go figures, but I' am fine. Damon was with me and he killed him before he got a chance to kill me.'

'Good Devon, mom and I are glad you're okay. We were worry that you were gone and that scare us half to death which is impossible for a vampire.'

Devon chuckles a little since it was true. He heard the worry in his father's voice and heard his mother's voice in the background.They probably have me on speaker,Devon thinks to himself.

'I just need to heal more. I should be better by the time I come home Sunday.'

'Devon, do you not heal right away?'

'Yes dad I usually do but I kind of didn't feed for two days. Damon had to give me a blood bag with human blood to heal me fully.'

Devon holds his breath, hoping they weren't going to be mad at him for holding off his feeding for two days or the fact he had human blood. After what seem liked a long pause his father speaks in a stern voice.

'Devon you know how important it is to feed when you have to. There are no excuses to not go out and hunt Devon. I expect you to go out tonight and hunt for as long as you need. No if's and's or butts about it, do you hear me Devon?'

Devon sighs into the phone before he speaks.

'Yes dad I hear you. I promise I'll hunt tonight.'

'Okay good son. I expect you to keep that promise.'

'I will dad. I have to go; I'll call you guys later tonight, ok? I love you guys.'

'Okay Devon, we love you too.'

Devon hangs the phone up and puts it in his pocket. He could hear the disappointment in his father's voice and he hated to disappoint them, especially the man that risked everything to help him and took him in when he needed someone in his life. He needed to keep his promise because he knows Alice is watching him and he find out if he does or not. He also wanted to please his father and his mother.

He walks slowly into the living room and sits down on the couch next to Elena and Stefan. Damon was someplace else in the house. Stefan can see he wasn't fully better but knows he is a vampire and will heal on his own.

"Did everything go alright with Carlisle?"

Stefan asks him since he heard the conversation in the kitchen but wasn't going to tell Devon that.

"Yeah, he wants me to go hunting tonight since I haven't in two days. He is strict on us hunting so we don't lose control or anything."

"I'll join you if you want."

Devon did want to be alone hunting tonight but was also nervous he will lose control so having someone else with him would keep him in check. Devon nods his head at his brother and sits back, putting the TV on. Elena and Stefan and Devon watch a movie until 9:00. Elena goes home while Stefan and Devon get ready to go hunting.

Devon is downstairs, waiting patiently for Stefan. Damon walks by and Devon gets up to talk to him before Damon leaves to go do what he does.

"Damon, before you leave, can I talk to you?"

"Sure but make it quick."

Devon lowers his head to the ground since he never really would say this Damon of all people.

"Thanks for uh saving me. If you wouldn't there I would have died."

Damon was surprised he was thanking him. Saving people wasn't Damon, but this was his brother so it was different. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he would do anything for his brothers, especially for Devon. He would kill for the both of them and Damon proves that today when he killed that vampire for Devon.

"You do not have to thank me Dev. We are brothers and I would have done the same for Stefan."

Damon was showing a different side of him to his little brother but Devon liked it. When Stefan comes downstairs they stop talking and Damon leaves the house. Soon after Stefan and Devon leave to go hunting. Devon was leaving soon but he would have great memories when he left. He knew he would see them again but he didn't know when and leaving is going to be hard for him. For right now he will enjoy the next two days with them and go back home with different memories of his brothers.

Last modified: 11:37 PM


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday night, the last night Devon was going to be here. His brothers went to some fundraiser where Damon was going to be helping out, which was unlike him. Devon went there for an hour or so but came back home since he wasn't that into it. As he is waiting for Damon or Stefan to come home, he is looking though some old photos from a photo book. Devon seeing all these photos and the good times with his brothers was making him happier that he made the decision to come here. If he didn't come then he wouldn't have them in his life anymore.

With his vampire hearing, Devon was hearing sounds downstairs. With a confused look, he stands up and closes the book, closing his door behind him. He walks down the steps, slowly, calling out Damon and Stefan's name. When he doesn't get an answer, he looks around the boarding house but shrugs it off, thinking the house is settling. When he walks into the living room, he sees Damon coming through the front door.

"I was looking all over for you, Dev, when did you come home?"

"About a half an hour ago, I wasn't that interested in it. Did you get a woman for the night?"

Devon says while he chuckles and smirks at Damon. Damon hits his brother playfully on the arm and shakes his head at him since he didn't care much about what woman won him for the night. He wasn't in the mood and was hiding it from Devon since he didn't need to know what was going on.

"I'll be upstairs Damon if you need me."

Devon goes up the stairs, to his room while Damon walks into the living room to pour himself a drink. As quiet as he can be Alaric goes into the room with a stake in his hand. Damon doesn't turn around; he smirks when he hears Alaric in the room.

"Are you really this stupid?"

Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.

"Guess so."

Damon takes a drink, places his glass down and with his vampire speed runs to Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor, heavily, but gets back up, ready to attack.

"You gonna put down the stake?"

Alaric doesn't move, remaining in the attacking position.

"Wow. That's courage."

Damon smirks at Alaric and walks towards Alaric.

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?"

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you feeding on her."

Damon crocks a smile at him, not really caring about this.

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious."

Alaric runs full force at Damon. Damon hits him in the stomach and Alaric kneels over, falling to the floor.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never consider the possibility."

Alaric looks up at him with a confused face and raised eyebrows.

"I turned her."

Alaric raises his eyebrows, surprised by Damon's confession.

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?"

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her to because she begged me to. Yeah, but you knew that too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you."

Alaric runs, full force at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric holds the stake in his chest and screams out in pain, falling to the ground. Devon, thinking it was Damon being attacked, runs vampire speed, down the stairs and into the living room, seeing Alaric on the ground because Damon stabbed him. Devon not really shocked by this, runs over to them, looking down at Alaric realizing he was the history teacher he met before he left.

"What… Why did you do this?"

"That is what happens when you attack a big bad vampire, like me. He deserves it Dev."

Devon couldn't believe his brother's attitude towards this right now. He blinks a few times, trying to wrap his head around this.

"No one, not even someone that tries to attack you deserves to die."

"You're young still Devon, you won't understand."

Before Devon had a chance to say something to Damon, Stefan comes home, seeing Alaric's body on the ground. Stefan rushes over to the body, checking for a pulse. He looks up at Damon, knowing fully well, this wasn't Devon that did this to him.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Do what? He attacked me."

Devon backs away from his brothers, knowing he shouldn't get in the middle right now. Stefan stands up and with a cold expression looks at Damon.

"Damon…"

"All I did was told him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?"

Stefan hits a nerve with his brother and Devon even knew it. Damon had a cold expression like he always does, towards his brother.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she is related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm, can't."

Damon points to Alaric as he keeps talking.

"I'm assuming you'll take care of this."

Damon walks past Devon and Stefan, exhausted by Damon's actions, sits down next to Alaric's body while Devon puts a comforting hand on Stefan's shoulder. When he turns to smile at Devon for being the loving brother he remembers, he turns towards Alaric's body and sees his fingers move which Devon was seeing too. He furrows his eye brows and Devon has a confused expression. Stefan leans over Alaric, he gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, looking at Stefan and Devon, confused.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"You were just… Did Damon turn you?"

Alaric shakes his head violently at Stefan.

"No. I- I went for him and then he, uh-he stabbed me."

Stefan did not believe it since it was impossible at least he was turned. Devon was confused by all of this since he believed he had to be turned to be alive right now.

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you, they must have."

Alaric twirls the ring on his finger, looking down at her, knowing why he was alive right now.

"No. It's, uh, it's something else."

"Then how?"

"I, uh…"

Alaric stares at the ring on his right hand, slightly smiling at it.

"Isobel."

Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Stefan and Devon.

"This ring protected me."

Devon never heard of a ring that did that, that bought someone back to life. His ring and his brothers protected them in the sun but this was different. This ring brings people back to life, which confused the two brothers right now.

"That's impossible."

"I know."

Devon sees the looks exchange between Alaric and Stefan. Mystic Falls has become stranger since the last time he was human. This wasn't the town he remembers. Devon was confused by all of this so he leaves them both and goes upstairs to his room. He shuts his light off, hoping to get some sleep since he needed it at this point in his night.

The next morning Stefan was at the high school, talking to Elena. He was leaving early today to spend some time with Devon before he leaves.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down."

Elena puts books into her locker, trying to pay attention to what Stefan is saying to her.

"Do you think he is still trying to find Katherine?"

"I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Elena says with a hint of scarsm to her voice. She was upset with Damon still and probably will be for a while.

"You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought anymore about what you're going to do?"

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all."

Stefan was expecting this reaction since he can see how upset she was at everything. It's a lot for one person, human, to take in.

"I'm sorry I bought it up."

They start walking to class, which Stefan wasn't going to since he was going to go home soon to see Devon and talk to him. He knew Devon wasn't happy either with everything. He was in the middle of everything and Stefan knew it had to bother him but he wasn't admitting it to himself or anyone else.

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?"

"No vampires but you and maybe Devon since he is a copy of you."

Stefan chuckles at that since it was true. Devon and he can be twins if they wanted to be.

"I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun."

"Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?"

Stefan and Elena laugh. Elena goes to class and Stefan kisses her goodbye and leaves the high school.

Stefan gets home to see Devon outside with his headphones in. He was looking up at the sky, thinking about everything that has happened lately, wishing he didn't have to be in the middle of all of this. He didn't know knowing Isobel, dating her, would cause all of these problems. He didn't want to go home today and leave his brothers, he wanted to help them but he didn't think they wanted him to.

Stefan walks over to him and Devon looks up at him, while Stefan takes a seat next to him. Devon takes his headphones out and puts them aside of him, kicking a stone on the ground.

"You shouldn't be a bad mood when you're about to leave. I know you are going to miss us but we will stay in contact Dev."

"It's not that Stef, yeah I will miss you both, a lot, but I don't want to leave when all of this is happening right now."

"Dev, you don't need to be here. I don't want you to be struck in the middle of all of this when it's ours and Elena's problem not yours."

Devon looks over at him, hearing the seriousness in his voice. He takes a deep breath, calming himself so he doesn't yell at him for any reason.

"If you haven't noticed Stef, I have been in the middle way before I came here. I dated that girl, I let her use me. If I knew she was Elena's birth mother and Alaric's wife I would have gotten away from her when I first met her. She can come back and see me Stef, you never know."

Stefan puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. His little brother was right though. Isobel can come back and see him which will make Devon angry and he would kill her. Devon was annoyed by all of this and it showed in his voice.

"If that does happen Devon you will know what to do. You are very smart Dev and even I know you can handle yourself but you do have us now so if she does show up, you can call us if you need to."

Devon smiles over at his older brother. Stefan puts an arm around him and ruffles his curly hair.

"I know Stef and thanks. I had a really great time with you and even Damon."

Devon narrows his eyes at Stefan when he says Damon to him. He was telling the truth. He never used to be happy, never smiling or laughing or showing any happy emotions but now the he had his brothers back in his life he has been truly happy. All he has been doing was smiling and laughing when he was with them or with Bonnie. Devon can go home now knowing he doesn't have to believe his brothers were dead, they were fine and alive.

Last modified: 11:38 PM


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three months since Devon got back home to the Cullen's in Forks, Washington. Since he got to see and spend time with his brothers again he has been feeling better then he ever has before. Devon knew it was because he got the closure he needed and had his brothers in his life again. He has kept in contact with them and Elena also. He knows things haven't been so good with them both since he left but he also knows Damon and Stefan have to figure this out on there own and he can't always get in the middle of them. They have discussed them coming out to Forks to visit and meet the Cullen's which Devon really wanted but with how Damon is he wouldn't want them to meet him just yet.

The one thing he hasn't told anyone was that since his brothers gave him human blood he has been craving it so much more then he ever has before. Devon has been fighting against having human blood but since he has a big problem when it comes to human blood it's harder for him to control the urges and get under control again. It was even harder to hide it all from his family but Devon couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his throat and the urges anymore.

As they were leaving school Devon lets his siblings know he wanted some time to himself and they were okay with it since they knew this is what he does at times to have alone time. Devon runs off into the forest far away from his siblings. He knew where to go and he knew he didn't need to go as far as to kill a human even though that's what part of his mind is telling him to do.

_Blood bags from the hospital is the best option_, Devon thinks to himself and decides on doing that for right now. He heads towards a different hospital then his dad works at since he wasn't going to risk being caught and having Carlisle stop him when he didn't want to be stopped this time. It takes a few minutes with his vampire speed to get to the hospital that was far away from where his dad works. He smells the blood already and follows where it is. It takes him only a little bit to find where it was.

When he opens the fridge it was in and sees how much blood there was he couldn't hold back anymore. He takes his bag off of his back and shoulders and he hurries grabs as many blood bags he can and puts it all inside of his bag. After he was done he puts his back bag on and uses his vampire speed to get out of there as fast as he can. When he gets as far as possible in the forest he takes his bag off and unzips it and rips off the top to the blood bag and drowns it down and he does the same with the other 5 blood bags.

When he was done he lends against a tree and slides down the tree with his hands over his face. His mouth had a lot of blood around it and down his shirt. He looks at the empty blood bags on the ground and he was in shock at what he just did.

"W-What did I just do?'

Devon nervously says to himself. He knew it would be hard to hide this from his parents, from anyone right now but he didn't want to get caught. Drinking that blood, human blood, made him feel so much better and happy in a way. He knew it was wrong and something he can get in trouble for but he can't control it, he can't control the urges like he has before.

Devon gets up from the ground and he looks at his phone and sees it was already 7pm and he has to get home before everyone worries about him. He cleans himself up and takes his shirt off and throws it as far as he can in the forest and buries the blood bags. Devon was happy he had another shirt on under the first one he was wearing. When he is done cleaning up he grabs his bag and runs home. Before going inside he goes to his car and opens his truck and puts his bag in there and hides it as good as he can since he had more blood bags in there. He takes a look at himself in his side view mirror and he had no sign of blood on him or his clothes.

Devon walks inside the house and sees his brothers on the couch and hears his sisters in the kitchen with Esme.

"We thought you got lost coming home bro."

Emmett says jokingly to him. Devon forces himself to chuckle a little at that comment.

"Yeah I just walked at human pace home."

Devon makes up pretty fast in his mind. He isn't sure if they bought it but he was trying to not be paranoid by it.

"Dad is in his study. He wants to see you."

Edward tells him and he can feel himself getting even more nervous. He nods his head at Edward and goes upstairs to his father's study. Before he knocks on the door Carlisle tells him to come in.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

Carlisle looks up from the paper work he was filling out and puts his pen down and gets out of his seat and goes in front of his desk.

"Yes Devon I did. Sit down for me."

Devon sits down and bites his lip nervously. He looks up at Carlisle and couldn't tell if he knew what he did or if he was in trouble. He can usually read Carlisle pretty well but he wasn't showing much emotion right now. He tries to not be nervous but he wasn't sure why he was in here right now.

"Where were you Devon?"

"I just needed time to myself. I walked home but at human pace."

Devon was studying Carlisle's face to see if there was any emotion at all to hint at him if he knew anything or if he was any kind of trouble but Carlisle was good at hiding what he was feeling when it comes to one of his kids. Carlisle runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Carlisle had a feeling that something was going on with his son but he knew Devon wouldn't talk about it until it broke him. When the other kids came home and Devon wasn't with them Carlisle and Esme became even more worried but they left him alone until he decided to come back. If it became too late they were going to go look for him.

Carlisle can see Devon wasn't his normal self. He was nervous to be in his office right now and Carlisle knows all of his kids become nervous when they come in here thinking they were in trouble but that wasn't always the case. Carlisle sits next to Devon and places his hand on his knee which makes Devon look up at his father.

"Devon, son, what is going on with you?"

Devon bites his lip nervously, not sure what answer to give to that. One side of his mind wanted him to tell the truth but the other side was stronger and telling him not to tell him the truth. Devon takes a deep breath and shakes his head at his dad.

"Nothing dad. There is nothing wrong."

"Devon you can not lie to me. Your mother and I have noticed something is wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything. To any one of us about anything at all."

Devon was feeling more guilty keeping the truth from him, from everyone in his family but he couldn't bring himself to tell him and face his disappointment and anger.

"I know dad but nothing is going on, nothing is wrong. I'm doing okay. I have homework to do, can I go and do it?"

Carlisle knew if he wasn't telling the truth he wasn't going to tell him anything right now so Carlisle felt is was best to give it a rest tonight and talk to Esme about what else to do to help there son.

"Yes you can go Dev."

"Thanks."

Devon leaves the office and takes a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. _Carlisle and Esme knew something was wrong and it was a matter of time until they find out, _Devon says to himself. He goes to his room and sits on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Devon felt bad about hiding everything from everyone but he couldn't bear the anger or disappointment his family was bound to feel if they knew. Devon knew this had to be kept a secret and he had to do a better job at it then he did today.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 4 weeks since Devon was back on human blood and things went from bad to worst faster then he thought it would. Devon thought he could control the urges for the human blood but as he kept trying to avoid having more of the blood, he couldn't stop himself. Hiding this from his family was the hardest on him but he knew if they found out how badly he was over the edge again it will disappoint his parents, his whole family and Devon knew he couldn't do that to them again.

_This will kill them inside like this secret is killing me inside_, Devon tells himself while he throws the 5th blood bag in his hands into the far edge of the forest. Devon puts his hands over his hand, shaking his head, in frustration. Back when he was human, his life, was not a good life. He always struggled. He always had bad things happen to him. Even as a vampire life wasn't easy but when he met Carlisle and Edward life starting to look better for him but he always still had the demons of his past in the back of his head and it always been a struggle to get through them all. Devon always wanted to go back to the human blood or take the easy way out and turn off his emotions. The emotions that made him feel human still, feel normal in a way.

But Devon was anything but normal and no amount of human emotions can help him feel normal or human.

Devon hears his cell phone ringing and he takes it out of his coat pocket to look at who was calling him and it was Emmett calling. Devon puts on the best happy face he can and happy tone so Emmett doesn't question anything.

'Hey Em, what's up?'

'_Oh nothing Dev, just that you were suppose to be home an hour ago and mom and dad will be back soon.'_

Devon sees the time on his phone and knew he would be in trouble if he wasn't home before his parents. They been worried about him and didn't feel comfortable having him out by himself since they knew how he was when he got into a 'mood'. His siblings could tell he was getting antsy being in the house so they let him go off on his own to hunt and give him time alone but Devon has been gone longer then he was suppose to be.

'I'm sorry man. I lost track of time. I'll be home right away.'

'_You better hurry Dev or you won't beat mom and dad home.'_

'Yeah Em I'm coming.'

Devon hangs his phone up and puts it in his pocket and uses his vampire speed to get back home. When Devon arrives home before Carlisle and Esme he is about to go inside when he realizes, too late, that he has blood from the blood bags on his shirt. Devon knew he had no time to change his shirt so he takes his jacket and zips it up but he knew that won't do no good right now but he didn't have the time to hide it all.

When he walks inside Edward and Emmett come up to him to try to talk to him but Devon hurries upstairs to his room. Edward and Emmett look at each other in worry and fear. They smelt what they believed to be human blood on Devon. They race upstairs to confront Devon about it but Devon locked his door and they could break it down but they didn't need Carlisle and Esme mad with them right now.

Devon was in a panic. He knew sooner or later the secret he was trying to keep was going to be found out but he wasn't prepare for it to be this soon. Devon throws his jacket on the floor of his room and goes into the bathroom that was attached to his room and takes the blood stained shirt off and tries to find a place to hide it. He knew there was no use but he was fearful of his family finding out and disappointing them once again.

"Devon!"

Devon hears Edward and Emmett calling for him and he knew they smelt the human blood on him. It's hard to hide with 5 other vampires in this house right now. Getting caught doing the one thing he vow to never do again was making him panic and he does the one thing he wasn't suppose to do. He grabs his phone and he opens the window in his room that was facing the backyard and he jumps out of it and runs at vampire speed. Emmett listens closely and heard Devon go out his window and was running which wasn't something that was accepted in this family but the teenage vampires couldn't help it with breaking the rules.

"He is running Edward. We have to go after him before he does something he will regret."

Emmett tries to go after there troublesome brother but Edward puts his hand on Emmett's chest and stops him from going.

"Don't worry. Someone is already going after him. It's one of his brothers. I heard him."

"Damon, Stefan?"

"I'm not sure what brother but he is already going after him. We should leave them alone." 

Emmett nods his head in agreement and they go back downstairs to await for Devon to come back home which they knew wasn't going to be easy since nothing comes easy for there younger brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Devon is running still and not looking back or paying attention to if anyone is following him. Without noticing Devon is taken by the shirt and slammed full force onto the ground and it takes a few seconds for him to adjust his eye sight to who had a hold on him. When he sees who it was he struggles to get out of his grip which he was able to do since the human blood made him stronger now.

"What are you doing here Stefan?"

Stefan tries to get closer to Devon but he backs away when he tries to come up to him.

"Damon and I been trying to get a hold of you for days now. I had no choice but to come here since you, my brother, do not do that unless something is wrong with you. So what is it? What is going on brother?"

"You wasted your time Stefan. I don't want you here."

Devon says to Stefan with anger in the tone of his voice. Stefan looks deep into his brother's eyes and sees a different Devon. He isn't the brother he remembers when he left Mystic Falls. Stefan had a bad feeling from his own person experience he either turned his humanity off or went back on human blood in secret. Stefan knew this wasn't going to be easy with Devon but he has to try to get him out of this.

"Have you been drinking human blood, Devon?"

Devon's face start turning into his vampire face out of anger at Stefan. Devon knew how bad this was but he had no control over his feelings or actions anymore. All he saw was somebody getting in his way of what he really wanted and needed.

"Oh, now you want to act like you care? It's too late for you to act like the caring big brother now. Whatever I do is mine business, not yours."

Devon tells Stefan with gritted teeth and nothing but anger in his voice.

"Devon.."

Stefan tries to talk to Devon but he runs full speed at Stefan and pins him against a tree and growls at him and holds him with all of his strength in his neck. Stefan is able to get out of his grip and runs behind him. Devon gets more mad by that and runs to him to attack him but Stefan is able to take him by the neck and breaks his neck which makes Devon fall to the ground and unconscious. That's the last thing Stefan wanted to do to his younger brother but Devon gave him no choice.

Stefan picks him up and puts him over his shoulder and runs at vampire speed back to the Cullen's house.

When he gets there Carlisle and Esme, he was guessing, runs out and sees Devon not awake or moving which worries the young parents.

"What happened to him?"

Carlisle asks with concern in his voice. Stefan hands Devon over to them and explains the best he can to them and explains who he is since they never got to meet.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, Devon's brother. Damon and I got worried when he wasn't answering our calls or texts so I came here to see if he was okay. I found him in the forest trying to run away. He is not acting himself and I was able to find out from him that he is on human blood and it's making him act different from how he usually is. He tried to attack me so I had no choice but to break his neck. He will be fine but it might take time for him to wake up."

Carlisle and Esme exchange looks with each other in concern and worry about there son. They both knew he wasn't acting the same since he got home from Mystic Falls but they didn't know he was back on the human blood again. That was something they didn't think he would ever do again.

"We all saw a change in him but we did not think it was this serious. Devon usually comes to one of us if the urges got too strong for him to bear alone. Esme and I do not understand why he did not come to one of us for help."

Carlisle then invites Stefan to come with them back to there home and they walk back with Esme holding Devon in his arms. When they get back Carlisle and Esme go upstairs to Carlisle's study and place Devon on the couch in there, waiting for him to wake up.


End file.
